To love or not to love? Fang is the question
by Emberwillow14
Summary: Itex is gone! But when The gang heads for the beach, they get detored. sorry. i suck at sumaries. you'll just have to read and find out. MAJOR FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, Here's my author's note. i DO NOT own Max, Fang, or anyone else, but i do own this plot line. This is my first fan fiction and i hope you like so please R&R!**

**Max POV**

Itex is gone! I couldn't even express my joy to the flock, though Angel might have picked up on one or two of my thoughts, the gifts of being a mind reader.

"Alright! We're safe at last! Where do you want to go?" I asked, the leader as always._ I want to go to the beach. __**Thanks Angel.**__ You're welcome. __**Angel?**_ _Yes?__** Can you stop reading my mind sweaty?**__ I'll try, Max.__** That's all I ask for.**_

"I wanna go to the beach! Woo Hoo! And we can get new bathing suits and go swimming and lay on the sand and tan and mmmphmmmff!" Iggy had put him hand over Nudge's mouth. Boy! When that girl's mouth gets started, it doesn't want to stop!

"I'm cool with the beach," said Gazzy.

"Iggy?"

"The beach is fine. One condition though. Fang? You have to describe every girl on the beach. Got it?" Yep! That's Iggy. My little sexist pig.

Fang was starring out to space.

"Fang?"

"Sure. The beach is fine."

"OK! The beach it is! Let's go to cape cod!" Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. Cape Cod? Where's that? Well, it's in Massachusetts. I heard it was beautiful and decided I wanted to go there.

"Yay! Max? Can we go to the mall and get new bathing suits and maybe some new clothes and sunglasses and-"she cut off after I glared at her.

"Sure. Let's go."

"OK Max!" _oh and Max. Fang doesn't want me to tell you this, but he was thinking that when we get to the beach, you'll be the only girl he's looking at.__** Thanks for telling me, Angel. But I don't think I was supposed to know that.**__ OH well!_

Oh, my Angel. I glanced back at Fang and gave him a wink.

**A/N So how was it? C'mon! click on that little button on the bottom. if it totally sucked i want to know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK. here's then next chapter. i hope you like it. and please R&R**

**Fang's POV**

We were flying away from Itex and the massive explosion created by Iggy and Gazzy. Max turned around and asked us what we wanted to do now, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was just looking at her. She is so beautiful and strong and caring and everything I want in a girl. My mind started wandering to that night in the cave. She was so strong, always worried about the flock and about our next move. I had tried to get her to relax, and that was my goal, so I kissed her. Her lips were so soft, yet strangely firm. Then my mind started wandering to what I could have done to her if she had let me. Hmmm. I'm stronger than she is, so if I held her down with my legs and one arm, I might have been able to get her shirt off if she had been unwilling to-. _FANG! PLEASE!_ Shit! I really need to control where my thoughts go, seeing as there's a six year-old mind reader flying around. Leave it to Angel to interrupt my daydreams. As I came back to reality I only caught the last bit of conversation.

"Fang? You have to describe every girl on the beach? Got it?" I would, but there's only one girl I'll be focused on. _AWWWW!!!!! That's so adorable!_ ANGEL! _chuckle_

"Sure. The beach is fine."

"OK! The beach it is! Let's go to cape cod!" ok? Cape Cod. That's up north. But its lovely weather right now, maybe I can get Angel to make her get a bikini. _**Angel? **__Hmm?_

_**Can you get Max to buy a bikini once we get to the mall?**__ chuckle sure.__** Thanks sweaty. I owe you one.**_

I looked up and saw Max wink at me, then she turned back around. Leave it to Angel to twist everything around! I'll get her one of these days.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok! chapter 3! thank you to all those people who reviewed the first two chapters, this one's for you! i promise i have more, just give me a little time to post!**

**Max POV**

A few hours later we were somewhere above Ohio. I was looking at the country side, at all the different patches of land. I noticed I was starting to fall behind to flock so I went to speed up. Suddenly, I was frozen. I seriously couldn't move _anything_. Even my thoughts were frozen. As my body shut down I was aware of falling. There were trees underneath the place where I was falling, and as I crashed through the canopy I felt my wings (which were frozen in mid-flap) get beat up and bedraggled. Then, a sharp pain flew up my right side, my wing was broken. It just hung limply at my side. Suddenly, yards from the forest floor, I was able to move again. I frantically beat my left wing, but all that did was right me, then I heard a sickening crunch and felt my leg buckle underneath me. _ANGEL! GET FANG! HELP ME!_ Then I blacked out.

**Fang POV**

All I heard was a snapping noise coming from the ground. Then I heard Angel's thoughts. _FANG! Max just fell to the ground! I can't hear her thoughts anymore! I think she may have blacked out! __**Ok Angel. I'm going down to help her. Get the rest of the flock and head down carefully. **__Ok._

I tucked my wings in and shot straight towards where Max had fallen. As I reached her, I could see her wing lying useless at her side. And her leg was bent at an unnatural angle. As the rest of the flock touched ground, I immediately started barking commands. "IGGY! How bad are Max's wounds? Angel, Gasman, go get firewood! Nudge, when Iggy's done, go to town. Get as many bandages as you can. Also get Max something she can lay on so she's not on hard ground, oh, and get her a pillow. Iggy, report!"

"Max's left leg is broken. She'll need a splint to keep it straight. And her right wing is useless for now. The bones are almost completely shattered. I don't know if she'll ever be able to use it again."

"OK. You and Nudge go to town. Get a splint and whatever else you'll need."

"OK."

**Max POV**

I woke up I don't know how much later. I felt something soft under my head and body. I opened my eyes. I was laying on a mat or something. My head was propped up and Fang's thigh. The fire to my right felt warm, but I was surprisingly cold. I looked down and saw that I had no clothes on. There was an ace bandage covering my chest and a different ace bandage wrapped around my waist.

I looked up to see Fang smiling down at me.

"How do you feel?"

"Just PEACHY! How do you think I feel? I just fell ten thousand feet."

"True. We've been worried about you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

WOW! Two _days_? _Max?__** yes Angel? **__Fang wants me to ask you if you're uncomfortable or if anything hurts. _I smiled up at Fang. _**No, I like it right where I am, but I feel like crap. **__Ok. I'll tell him._

"Anything I can get you, mother dearest?"

"Iggy, if you don't shut up I'm gonna kick your butt faster than you can say yes ma'am."

"Somehow that doesn't make me quiver or shake in fear."

"Shut up."

"Max," Fang again, ooh, his voice is so welcoming, so much like liquid.

"Yes?"

"I think the kids should get some rest, they look tired."

I looked around me at the faces looking down, I was not happy with what I saw. "How long have you been up?"

"UM……."

"Fang! EVEN THOUGH I WAS OUT LIKE A LIGHT YOU SHPULD HAVE TAKEN COMMAND AND MADE EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP NO MATTER HOW WORRIED THEY WERE!!!!!!!!"

"Shh, Max, everything is ok," grrr! He was so amazing, and good at making me forget everything. Right now he was brushing his hand along my cheek. I'll get him later.

"Ok," I yawned. "Everyone go to sleep. I'll take first watch." Ok, I have to say that was pretty funny, and the looks on everyone's faces was PRICELESS!

"NO!"

"MAX!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS SLEEP!"

"YOU ARE IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM TO TAKE WATCH!"

The last comment was from Fang. Gosh he's gorgeous.

"OK, ok, but everyone needs to go to sleep right now."

"I'll take first watch. Its ok guys, she's not going anywhere. I'll make sure she goes to sleep."

"OK, Fang. Night Max!"

"Night Angel. Sweet dreams."

"Night Max."

"Night Gazzy!"

"Night Max, see you in the morning."

"Night Nudge."

"Goodnight Iggy."

"Goodnight Max"

Five minuets later everyone except me and Fang were out cold.

I looked up at Fang, the silent wonder, and thought about how much I liked him, that I would do anything for him, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next…

**Ha Ha Ha Ha, cliff hanger! don't worry, more is on the way! R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok! here's the next chapter! thanks to all seven of you who have reviewed! i appreciate it! and just so you know, i love Fang too, and i hate to stop writing, but for now i may only be able to get in one or two chapters a day, but trust me, it hurts me more than it hurts you. i have this running in my head all DAY! i only wish i could stay on the computer all day long sighs oh well...R&R!!!!!**

**Max POV**

I saw Fang looking at me. It was weird. He was looking at me like I was a porcelain doll, so easily broken. Oh, yeah, I just fell ten thousand feet and broke my leg and wing, oops.

"What?" I asked Fang, laughing a bit.

"You're incredible," once again, Fang jumps right to the point.

"Eh."

Then Fang got up and put something soft under my head, a pillow! Wow! I must really be hurt! Then he walked over to his bags, out of my line of sight. I was just laying there when he walked back over to me and sat next to my outstretched wing. He had six or seven rolls of ACE bandages in his arms.

"Time to heal your wounds."

As he started taking off the bandages I felt a whimper escape my lips, thank go the rest of the flock was asleep. It hurt EVERYWHERE!

**Fang POV**

Now, I don't know if you've ever tried to bandage a broken wing before but let me tell you, it's so DIFFICULT! Every time I saw Max cringe when I touched a tender area my heart ached. I wanted so much to take away all her pain.

Finally I finished bandaging her wing and went to go sit at her feet, in-between her legs so to get a better angle on her broken left leg.

I started to unwrap it, and when I was done it was purple and looked huge due to the swelling. I tried my best to bandage it nice and neatly, as softly as I could, but she still cringed a few times. When I was done I threw the soiled bandages at my pack and sat there, looking at Max, running my hand over her right leg.

**Max POV**

Ok. Wow! Was it just my imagination or is Fang really doing what I think he's doing? Oh, yeah, he must be, because wherever he touches me, it feels like fire on my skin.

I sat up as much as I could in my present state and looked at Fang, who was looking up at me also, his hand still on my leg. His brown eyes were so inviting, so warm, I felt like I could just dive into them and stay there forever and be quite content.

**Third person POV**

As soon as Fang saw Max looking at him, he couldn't stand it any longer. No matter if she loved him or hated his guts, he was going to make the first move, right here, right now.

**A/N ha ha, yeah, i know, another evil cliffy. i promise to update as soon as possible! also, i'm working on a songfic, so lets see how good that comes out! R&R!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang POV**

This is it. I ran my fingers up her right leg, ever so soft to the touch, as I went to go sit by her. I rested my and mid-thigh and massaged the place where it lay.

Max had looked down at my hand with a puzzled expression on her face. Oh, her beautiful face, I burned to see it, so I cupped my hand under her chin and raised he face so it was level with mine. I looked into her eyes, her beautifully brown eyes, before I leaned in to kiss her.

I pulled back to look at her, but was only half-way there before she put her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. I instantly wanted more, so I traced the outline of her bottom lip, asking for entrance, I heard her smile under my lips, but she stayed where she was.

She pulled back and whispered in my ear, "You'll have to try harder than that!"

Tease tease tease tease TEASE! I went in for another kiss, poking and prodding, looking for a weak spot, no dice. Fine, if she wants to play hard ball, then more fun for me!

I pinched her nose, blocking all flow of air. When she opened her mouth to take a breath I moved straight for her mouth. She tasted sweet, like honey, or sugar.

We broke apart, curse the necessities of life, and she laid down, but I could see a small smile creep onto her lips. If she thought that would stop me, it sure wouldn't.

I laid down next to her, snaking my hand over her waist, pulling her closer to me, all the while kissing her neck with a passion.

As I started to nibble a little, I heard her gasp with pleasure. I smiled against her neck and did it again. She jumped and rolled over, but didn't get far, I liked where I was and refused to let her move.

"Fang."

"You smell good." It was true. She smelled like lavender. And her skin was so soft…

"Fang, what are you doing?"

"Not quite sure what you mean."

"Why are you, AH!" ha ha ha. I'm bad. I pulled her close to me and bit her neck. After all, they gave me the name Fang for a reason.

She stopped resisting and snuggled closer to my chest.

I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max, more than anything else in this world. You really scared me when you took your little nose dive."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry; I won't ever let that happen to you, ever again."

She turned around to look at me. "You mean that?"

"Yes, I do. Now go to bed, you look tired."

"Ok. Night Fang, I love you."

"Night my dear, I love you too."

I heard her sigh, then she fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
